Niebo nad Nowym Jorkiem
by Jamie Grant
Summary: Miniaturka. Constance po kryjomu opuszcza Riverside Drive i trafia do współczesnego Nowego Jorku.


_**Rodzaj opowiadania: **__miniaturka_

_**Tytuł:**__ Niebo nad Nowym Jorkiem_

_**Fanfiction:**__ tak _

_**Fandom:**__ Seria Pendergasta autorstwa Douglasa Prestona i Lincolna Childa, akcja osadzona pomiędzy wydarzeniami opisanymi w "Siarce" a "Tańcem śmierci"_

_**Główny bohater:**__ Constance Greene _

_**Uwagi:**__ Niebetowane; dobra znajomość fandomu nie jest wymagana, ponieważ opisałam krótki wycinek z życia jednej z postaci dalszoplanowych. Jest to swego rodzaju alternatywa, moja własna interpretacja bohaterki, w której Constance decyduje się po kryjomu opuścić Riverside Drive 891 i zobaczyć współczesny Nowy Jork._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Choć Constance Greene zdążyła w swoim długim życiu przywyknąć do samotności, teraz czuła się nieswojo. Niepokojąco.

Siedziała w bibliotece, wsłuchując się w cichy szmer dogasającego paleniska i wdychając balsamiczną woń płonącego drewna, wymieszaną z charakterystycznym zapachem starego papieru. Na wysmukłym stoliku leżało kilka grubych ksiąg oprawionych w skórę, jednak kobieta zdawała się ich nie zauważać. Jej oczy były utkwione w marmurowej obudowie kominka, na której, prócz kilku najprawdopodobniej dość cennych drobiazgów, spoczywało niewielkie, inkrustowane macicą perłową pudełko z drewna sandałowego.

Od pewnego czasu ów drobiazg coraz częściej przykuwał wzrok Constance, ilekroć przychodziła do biblioteki. Mimo że przebywanie w tym miejscu budziło w niej tyle wspomnień, nadal spędzała tu większość doby, starając się nie zauważać pustego fotela po drugiej stronie kominka, w którym zwykł siadać Aloysius.

Teraz była tutaj sama. Odkąd Pendergast nie wrócił ze swojej wyprawy do Włoch, czuła w sercu dziwną pustkę. Od momentu, postanowiła ujawnić przed nim swoje istnienie, jej życie zaczęło się zmieniać. Sam fakt, że po tylu latach pustki ktoś zdecydował się pojawić w tym domu był dla niej czymś nowym.

_Ale on już nie wróci_.

Zdawała sobie z tego sprawę już od dawna. Minęło kilka tygodni, a ona wciąż uparcie łudziła się nadzieją, starając się głęboko skrywać swoje emocje. Była w tym dobra. Zawsze skryta, chłodna i pełna dystansu. Mówiła tylko tyle, ile absolutnie niezbędne. Wysławiała się w sposób staroświecki i wyważony, nie pozwalając sobie na zbyteczne wywody. Wolała obcować z książkami niż z ludźmi. W ich towarzystwie czuła się dobrze. Lubiła przecież poznawać nowe rzeczy, a przez długoletnie zamknięcie w murach tego domu przegapiła tak wiele. Musiała nadrobić tak wiele zaległości, ale nie narzekała, pomna tego, że zdobywanie nowej wiedzy sprawiało jej tak ogromną przyjemność. To właśnie książki stanowiły dla niej namiastkę życia. Dzięki nim mogła doświadczyć chociaż imaginacji. Mogła zatracić się w świecie kreowanym przez ciąg wyrazów znaczących kolejne strony.

Dlaczego więc teraz tak bardzo doskwierała jej samotność i poczucie oderwania od świata? Dlaczego nawet ukochane książki nie przynosiły jej ulgi? Spędzała w bibliotece całe dnie, wertując kolejne tomiszcza i przygryzając różane wargi. Jej blade dłonie muskały wyświechtane stronice, a czarne literki przelatywały przez świadomość, niemal nie pozostawiając w niej śladu. Ciemnoblond włosy wpadały do oczu ku pewnej frustracji ich posiadaczki.

Wiedza była dobrym lekarstwem na samotność, ale Constance nagle zaczęła sobie uświadamiać, jak ubogie było jej życie. Trudne doświadczenia z przeszłości wyrządziły w jej psychice ogromne szkody. Choć wyglądała najwyżej na dwadzieścia lat, tak naprawdę miała ich znacznie więcej, i jedynie jej poważne, szaroniebieskie oczy zdradzały ogromny bagaż doświadczeń i kryjącą się w tym drobnym, pięknym ciele inteligencję.

Czekała na jego powrót. Wciąż łudziła się nadzieją, że pewnego dnia zjawi się na progu domostwa i że otwarcie tajemniczej szkatułki pozostawionej na gzymsie kominka wcale nie będzie konieczne.

Powoli wstała i zbliżyła się do jednego z nielicznych okien, które nie były pozabijane deskami. Od niepamiętnych czasów rezydencja była odizolowana od reszty ulicy. Reszty świata.

A Constance tak bardzo lubiła noce. Wpatrywanie się w niebo widniejące nad Nowym Jorkiem sprawiało jej pewną przyjemność, ale i zradzało w sercu bliżej nieokreśloną tęsknotę. Zastanawiała się, jak bardzo zmienił się ten świat odkąd była na zewnątrz po raz ostatni. Tak bardzo dawno temu.

Choć książki dostarczyły jej wiedzy o tym, co działo się na świecie w ciągu ostatnich stu lat, kobieta zdawała sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę były to jedynie suche słowa. Stare relacje i sprawozdania, sterty książek i gazet. Świadectwa, że wszystkie te miejsca istniały, a zdarzenia miały miejsce. Fragmenty przeżyć i wspomnień innych ludzi. Te zdawkowe opowieści Pendergasta, który od początku jawił jej się jako człowiek niesłychanie tajemniczy. W pewnym sensie był jej tak bliski, ale mimo to, coraz częściej odczuwała w stosunku do niego żal.

Zostawił ją. Nie wrócił, choć obiecywał, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Z tylu opresji wychodził cało, aż do teraz. Traktował ją niczym ciekawą osobliwość i choć szanował ją i jej przeszłość, nie pozwalał jej zaznać zewnętrznego świata. Może nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z wewnętrznych pragnień Constance. Z pewnością chciał dla niej jak najlepiej, może bał się, że świat z początku XXI wieku ją przerazi? Trzymał ją pod kloszem. Izolował. Chciał ją chronić, ale przecież teraz już go nie było.

A ona przecież nie chciała być tylko osobliwością. Nie chciała grzecznie się uśmiechać i przytakiwać w odpowiedzi na pytania. Nie chciała patrzeć z żalem na jego odejścia, bo przecież pewnego dnia mógł nie wrócić. Przecież tak właśnie się stało. Odszedł i nie wrócił, zostawiając ją samą w jej kokonie izolacji i wewnętrznych rojeń.

_Tak wiele niedopowiedzeń..._ Tak wiele wątpliwości.

Greene zacisnęła smukłe palce na brzegu parapetu. Widoczne w oddali zarysy Nowego Jorku kusiły ją tak bardzo... Tak bardzo, jak jeszcze nigdy. Wielokrotnie odczuwała pokusę opuszczenia tych murów, ale ostatecznie zwyciężały obawy. Tyle razy z wahaniem zaciskała palce na framudze drzwi. I zawsze wracała, rozmyślając się. Pospiesznie odsuwała się od drzwi i niemal biegła po schodach, przerażona swoimi myślami i pragnieniami.

Bała się, że świat ją rozczaruje. Czasem pozostawanie w sferze marzeń i domysłów było lepsze, ale z drugiej strony, to przecież tylko złudzenia. Fantazje nigdy nie zastąpią rzeczywistości. Mogą być jej urozmaiceniem, ale nie można żyć nimi wiecznie.

Dosłyszała szelest. Odwróciła się i rozejrzała, ale żaden cień nie mącił półmroku panującego w pokoju. Żadna deska nie zaskrzypiała pod czyimś ciężarem. Być może to jedynie zwykła, mała mysz wybrała się na nocną przechadzkę.

Kobieta ponownie zwróciła się w stronę okna. Nowy Jork kusił ją.

— Nie mam nic do stracenia - wyszeptała, odrywając dłonie od parapetu.

Została sama. Któż teraz miał dbać o to, by była bezpieczna i nie opuszczała murów rezydencji?

Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że przecież jest wolna. Może robić, co chce i iść, dokąd chce.

_Ale czy na pewno?_

**xxx**

Przez mroczne korytarze przeszła szybko i bezszelestnie. Choć jej dłonie nerwowo przygładzały brzeg staromodnej, długiej do ziemi sukni, twarz nie zdradzała żadnych emocji.

Po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu miała znaleźć się na zewnątrz. Sama nie wiedziała, czy cieszyć się z tego, czy może raczej powinna doświadczać obaw.

Znała rozkład domu tak doskonale, że nie potrzebowała oświetlać sobie drogi. Wiedziała, w którym momencie powinna skręcić, a gdzie spodziewać się starych, rozklekotanych schodów. Nie musiała widzieć przykurzonych gablot zawierających liczne eksponaty i osobliwości, by zdawać sobie sprawę, że one tam są, ukryte przed wzrokiem ludzi, nawet nie świadomych istnienia tej niezwykłej kolekcji.

Zacisnęła dłoń na klamce i szarpnęła nią, chcąc mieć ten moment jak najszybciej za sobą. Nie chciała, żeby skończyło się jak wcześniejsze próby. Bała się, że jeśli będzie zastanawiać się dłużej, w końcu zmieni zdanie i ponownie zamknie się w papierowym świecie książek i mglistych rozważaniach.

Perspektywa poznania nieznanego doświadczała jej tak wielu przeciwstawnych odczuć. Ciekawość. Strach. Niepewność. Fascynacja. Zakazany owoc kusił. Kusiło już samo chłodne, nocne powietrze wdzierające się do holu przez szparę w otwartych drzwiach, przesycone zapachami miejskiego życia. Zimny wiatr owinął się wokół jej kostek, a brzeg spowijającej je sukni musnął jej skórę.

Był styczeń. Powinna spodziewać się, że nie powita jej upał.

Powoli puściła klamkę i wysunęła się na zewnątrz. Kiedy już w całości znalazła się na rozklekotanych, kamiennych schodkach, chłód przestał być tak dokuczliwy. Stopniowo się do niego przyzwyczajała.

Choć okolica była spokojna, zewsząd słychać było odległe dźwięki miejskiego życia. Warkot silników, gwar ludzkich głosów, które nie gasły nawet w środku nocy. Wszystko to było niczym obietnica poznania czegoś w sposób namacalny. Miała szansę wyrwać się stąd choć na chwilę i naprawdę tego zaznać.

Musiała tylko znaleźć w sobie odwagę, by uczynić te kilka chwiejnych kroków i przekroczyć tę niewidzialną granicę. Te kilka pierwszych kroków było najtrudniejsze. Constance czuła, że pozostawiła coś za sobą. Upojona nowym doznaniem, praktycznie nie myślała o Pendergaście ani o pozostawionej przez niego szkatułce. Ani nawet o swojej przeszłości.

Wszystko odsunęło się w cień. Miało powrócić, ale teraz nie było to ważne.

_Nie teraz._

**xxx**

Miasto przekroczyło jej najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Było _prawdziwe_. Namacalne. Nie było tylko obrazkiem w książce ani imaginacją zrodzoną podczas słuchania czyjejś opowieści. Istniało. Górowało nad nią. Czuła się tak bardzo maleńka, tak nieznacząca w obliczu tego ogromu, który ją otaczał. Coraz bardziej uświadamiała sobie, jak wiele jej odebrano. Jak wiele ją ominęło przez te wszystkie lata. Chciała się nim zachłysnąć, ale mimo wszystko nie potrafiła. Głęboko w jej wnętrzu wciąż istniały blokady, których niełatwo było się wyzbyć.

Kiedy już opuściła zaniedbane okolice Riverside Drive, jej oczom ukazały się widoki tak niesamowite i niezwykłe, że Constance odniosła wrażenie, że to tylko sen. Nowy Jork z początku dwa tysiące piątego roku znacznie różnił się od mglistych wspomnień z końca dziewiętnastego wieku. Niby tylko trochę ponad sto lat.

Szerokimi ulicami przesuwały się liczne samochody, a nad gruntem górowały budynki tak wysokie, że zdawały się sięgać chmur. Mimo późnej pory, chodnikami wciąż przesuwali się ludzie. Greene nawet nie chciała myśleć, ile byłoby ich tutaj za dnia. Zaczynała się cieszyć, że wymknęła się właśnie nocą. O tej porze nawet jej nietypowy strój z zaprzeszłych czasów nie zwracał aż takiej uwagi. Nikt nie zauważał młodo wyglądającej dziewczyny w długiej do ziemi sukni, spoglądającą na otoczenie ze zmarszczonymi z zaskoczenia brwiami.

Nie przerażało jej to, a jedynie fascynowało. Przecież tak wiele czytała. Ale inną sprawą było przeczytać o czymś w starej gazecie, a zupełnie inną zobaczyć to wszystko na żywo.

_Naprawdę to przeżywała_.

Nowy Jork był przepiękny. W oczach Constance łączył w sobie zarówno nowoczesność, jak i cienie przeszłości. Był pełen kontrastów. Przepych mieszał się z prostotą. Kolory mieszały się z szarościami i czerniami, których nocą nie brakowało. Neony i wszechobecne światła raziły jej wrażliwe tęczówki. Wyglądały jak nie z tego świata.

Przy ulicy gdzie niegdzie stały w równych odstępach pozbawione ulistnienia drzewa. Nad tym wszystkim majaczyły zarysy jeszcze wyższych budynków.

Wyżej było już tylko niebo, którego odcień trudno było określić. Było niejednoznaczną mieszanką granatu, szarości i brązu. Teraz nie było widać gwiazd, ale wystarczała sama świadomość, że one wciąż gdzieś tam są.

To wszystko było jednak prawdziwe.

Niebo nad Nowym Jorkiem było piękne.

**xxx**

Nawet tajemnicza szkatułka nie mąciła myśli Constance, która, najpierw z pewną nieśmiałością, później coraz odważniej przemykała przez nowojorskie chodniki, klucząc pomiędzy nielicznymi ludźmi.

Zdecydowała się wrócić dopiero wtedy, kiedy chłód stał się jeszcze bardziej dotkliwy, a niebo powoli zaczynało jaśnieć.

Był moment, kiedy wahała się, czy nie zostać tutaj i nie dołączyć do tej nieznanej, szarej masy zwykłych ludzi. Mogłaby zostać jedną z nich. Mogłaby nauczyć się współczesnych zwyczajów i rozpocząć zupełnie nowe życie. Stara Constance Greene przepadłaby, zepchnięta gdzieś na sam skraj świadomości.

Wizja nowego życia było tak bardzo kusząca, ale jednocześnie niosła za sobą liczne obawy. Riverside Drive 891 było dla niej swego rodzaju ostoją przeszłości. Przypominało o najtrudniejszych momentach życia, ale było jej doskonale znane. Jakby na to nie patrzeć, stanowiło jej _dom_. Jedyny, jaki miała.

Wracała tą samą drogą, którą tutaj przyszła, pomna tego, że gdyby zapuściła się w inne uliczki, mogłaby się zgubić.

Była już blisko, kiedy nagle usłyszała za plecami echo kroków. Zesztywniała na moment, odwracając się odruchowo, a w jej umyśle zagnieździł się niepokój. Idący chodnikiem, odziany na czarno mężczyzna wyglądał całkiem zwyczajnie, ale było w nim coś takiego, co sprawiało, że Constance postanowiła przyspieszyć i zwiększyć dzielący ich dystans.

Szła szybko, niemal biegnąc. Miała nadzieję, że tym samym oddali się od nieznajomego, ale gdy tylko dyskretnie się obejrzała, mężczyzna nadal tam był. Mało tego, także wyraźnie zwiększył tempo i znajdował się coraz bliżej wystraszonej kobiety.

Greene zaczęła biec. Już nie obchodziło ją to, że ktoś mógł ją zauważyć i zwrócić na nią uwagę. Pragnęła jak najszybciej oddalić się z tego miejsca i na powrót schronić się w bezpiecznych murach rezydencji. Opuszczenie domostwa teraz jawiło jej się jako szczyt niefrasobliwości i nieodpowiedzialności. Czy warto było się tak narażać dla chwili ulotnej przyjemności i zasmakowania zakazanego owocu?

Miała już skręcić w boczny zaułek, kiedy nagle poczuła, że raptownie traci równowagę. Poślizgnęła się na oblodzonym fragmencie chodnika i upadła na ziemię, a w jej sukni pojawiło się długie, poszarpane rozdarcie.

**xxx**

Constance sama nie pamiętała, jak udało jej się stamtąd uciec. Wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko, że niemal nie zarejestrowała swoich czynności. Tajemniczy mężczyzna zniknął nagle tak, jak się pojawił, ale strach i niepokój były na tyle dojmujące, że z jej głowy znikły wszystkie inne myśli. Najważniejszy stał się powrót do bezpiecznego schronienia.

Teraz już rozumiała, dlaczego Pendergast tak pilnował, aby nie wychodziła na zewnątrz. Znowu miał rację, a ona, w całej swojej lekkomyślności i tęsknocie za zwykłym życiem nie potraktowała go poważnie.

Wciąż roztrzęsiona, wsunęła się do mrocznego przedpokoju i starannie zamknęła za sobą drzwi, mając nadzieję, że kimkolwiek był nieznany mężczyzna w czerni, nie uda mu się tutaj trafić. Choć tak naprawdę nic się nie stało, a strach mógł być jedynie skutkiem przewrażliwienia i tłumionych obaw, czuła się niepewnie i nieustannie oglądała się za siebie.

Kiedy wróciła do salonu, za oknami zaczynało świtać. Kominek zdążył całkowicie wygasnąć, przez co w pomieszczeniu nie było dużo cieplej niż na zewnątrz. Constance wzdrygnęła się i przesunęła wzrokiem po pokrytych ciemną, aksamitną tapetą w ścianach, aż w końcu zatrzymała go na obudowie kominka.

Stojące na gzymsie niewielkie pudełeczko zdawało się ją przyzywać, a kobieta postanowiła, że już czas, by zwalczyć swoje opory i zapoznać się z jego zawartością.


End file.
